


A Ferry to Remember

by ShippingVariety



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, Brave Guy, Briefcase Buddies, Dr. Seuss style writing, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, I rhyme my heart out in this story, It's a sad oneshot with a happy ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry and Prose mixed into one fic, Sam is a cinnamon roll who needs to be protected by this Guy at all costs, Shy Sam???, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingVariety/pseuds/ShippingVariety
Summary: What's this? A story for your unsuspecting eyes?Why it's a love story between our heroes: Sam and Guy!So if you're not into this, go back while you can.Because I'm about to show you my first oneshot from Green Eggs and Ham!
Relationships: Guy Am I & Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	A Ferry to Remember

It was a wonderful evening, where tomorrow's yet to come. Guy offered to tag along with the search for Sam's mom. To a farm halfway around the world, with a lead to chase after, they took another ferry that submerged underwater.

"Two orders of green eggs and ham for us UTB's - i.e. 'Underwater Travel Buddies'!" Ah, green eggs and ham - an order requested by none other than Sam I-Am.

Guy chuckled in amusement at the tiptoeing Who, who by the way ignored the underwater view. He was too eager, too excited, too amused, unaware he was hiding underneath his backstory blues. 

But Sam knew what he was doing, he was cheering himself up! With just green eggs and ham, was that more than enough? The guilt of his past and curiosity of the future, they all lingered there. But his feelings for Guy in the present left him scared. And yes, he certainly was blissfully unaware.

Guy Am-I had no one in mind. He let go of Michellee and EB when he said his goodbye. But not that kind of goodbye, that won't be the end. Because no matter what happens, they'll always remain good friends. Their attraction was true, yes I'll give you that. But nobody loved Michellee more than her passed husband... and EB of course, indeed that's a fact. She's stronger on her own, with her daughter perhaps. They'll be in each other's hearts, plus Guy always kept her number underneath his hat!

Ever since Sam gained a clue to his mother's location, eating green eggs and ham was no longer his inspiration. Of course it remains his favorite dish, a dish like no other. But at that diner, he finally found the key that would lead him to his mother.

So what happens after he found out the truth, will his mother love him back?

Or will his best friend Guy leave and no longer come back? 

Why would it matter? They both hated him either way, at one point in the past. His mother? Maybe. But with Guy? He thought they wouldn't last. Their past mistakes hurt him so much. He wanted to flee, to cry, over the fact they almost lost touch. 

It's pathetic, isn't it, to hold the deepest grudge? Not against someone, but yourself - your meanest judge. That's what Sam felt, an incomplete feeling. He called Guy needy when it was Guy he needed. 

While Guy wondered why Sam was so lucky, Sam thought something similar. Not with luck but with love, that's the killer. He understood what his friend meant, how love hurt him inside. He chose not to say anything, for it wasn't the right time. 

But when will that time come, Sam's heart could only beg. It was at that moment Guy realized, that he hadn't eaten his eggs.

"You know, ever since you ate those eggs, you've been losing your appetite for green eggs and ham. Everything okay, Sam?" asked a concerned Guy. Sam took a bite out of his egg, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Sam spoke, "I'm just overthinking. I-it's not the eggs or anything. Like I said, green eggs and ham are great anywhere!"

"I gathered that," chuckled Guy, "but something's on your mind. Believe me, I know what that's like. You can talk to me, Sam."

"I dunno. I guess I'm overthinking, that's all."

"A bruckle for your thoughts, perhaps?" 

"N-no thanks!" Sam reassured him, though deep down inside, if Guy saw his thoughts, his smile would turn grim.

"Sam," Guy started, "I'm not afraid to admit that I used to be one of the most miserable people on the face of this planet. And I know fake smiles when I see one. What's wrong? Is it about your mom?"

"Maybe," Sam answered meekly, "Say, Guy. If we finally met my mom and she suddenly wanted me to stay with her again, what will you do?"

"Me?" Guy paused for a moment to think, "Well, I would support whatever decision you make. Whether or not you choose to stay with her, I know you'll find comfort in the fact that you got what you were looking for."

"But what if I don't?" Sam's voice sounded shaky, which began to concern Guy, "what if I stay with her and you'll go back to your own life? W-we'll be living on the other side of the world from each other! W-what if I never get to see you again?"

"Sam I... I had no idea you felt so strongly about this. Of course we'll still see each other! We'll exchange contacts just like you wanted--"

"That's not what I want, Guy!" Sam cried as he lightly slammed his fist on the table. Guy studied the food on the other's plate, his appetite disabled. 

"Then what _do_ you want?" Guy asked obliviously, his voice soft and patient. Sam stuttered back, his heart growing impatient.

"Y-You."

Sam's eyes became teary, and his cheeks turned pink, leaving Guy wide-eyed the moment he blinked. He didn't deserve the inventor, for he knew he'd be a burden. For one so crazy, he thought Guy's temper would worsen.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The smaller Who shielded his tears in his arm and slid off the booth, out the door he went, leaving the taller confused. Guy shook his head at what he hardly believed, that his best friend loved him since they became Briefcase Buddies. He too left his booth to chase after his friend... no, his admirer named Sam I-Am.

Guy found him outside, on a bench facing the sea. He found Sam hugging his knees looking at nothing but his feet.

"Look, I'll understand if you'll hate me forever," said Sam with disdain. "But I'm tired of hiding underneath all this pain."

"Sam, I... I'm really sorry," Guy apologized. "To be honest, I don't understand why you like me that way. I was _horrible_ to you!

"I tried to abandon you so many times, I rejected you way more than Michellee ever did to me, I even insulted you to the point where you almost never forgave me!

"So please, Sam, help me understand. Why do you feel this way about me? Why would you even bother to love someone who hurt you so much?"

Sam couldn't deny Guy's mistakes. But his were just as bad, oh how he'd been so fake! Not with his optimisim or his inspirational speeches, but with his lies to save his reputation at stake. He was a conman, and he's not proud of that. Not anymore at least because he's done making pacts.

But what can he say, to convince his kind of Guy?

"You're... you're my hero," he admitted, his voice soft and shy.

Finally their eyes met, but only for a brief moment. One glance was all it took and Sam continued to vent.

"I know you hurt me in the past and I forgive you for that. But I'm more grateful to have you by my side. You saved my life so many times I lost count!

"And nobody's ever stuck around for so long before. You were the only one to come back when no one else would. You were the only one who cared when no one else did. You gave me a chance to love myself the way I am, only I was so blinded by trying to be someone I'm not just to impress other people, but never with you. With you, i felt comfortable in my own fur, because no matter how many times you left me for being myself, you always came back.

"When I thought you left me every time, it felt like a piece of me goes missing. Whenever I held you close, I felt your heartbeat like it was mine. When I gave you a bit hope for Michellee, I lost a heap of my own. But when you gave me comfort every time I felt lonely, you became the hope I never thought I needed.

"So I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, Guy. I'm sorry for not giving you the life you deserve. And I'm sorry for being so hopelessly in love with you. It's just that this feeling is killing me and I don't know what to do!"

Guy sat there dumbfounded at Sam's lengthy confession. Could it be all this time he felt so much passion? A yearning, a longing, a hopeless romantic, thinking he didn't deserve him nor his insane antics? Guy felt flabbergasted for he thought the opposite! He looked at the glass filled with marine life and smiled, before taking Sam's hand in his, refusing denial.

"Sam I-Am, look at me."

"I don't want to."

Guy sighed, "that's alright, take your time. But have you ever been out here underwater, or in the deck eating green eggs and ham?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" Sam asked dejectedly.

"I'll return to that in a moment. But until then, I want you to lift your head."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I want you to see this."

Sam lifted his head, his expression looking glum. It suddenly shifted in awe as he saw something fun. It was surely something special, something new but not quite. All he saw was the perfect view of undersea life. 

"Whoa..."

Yes it's true: Sam would rather eat his favorite dish than gaze at the deep blue. He smiled at the fish, the octopi, and the puffers that went fat. And hey, isn't that the goldfish from The Cat in The Hat? He walked closer to the glass, cherishing the great view, before locking gazes with his best friend who saw this as his cue. Guy stepped closer, his hand on Sam's shoulders. He turned him around to be the eyes of beauty's beholder.

"Sam, tell me what you see," came Guy's request. Sam looked around and took a deep breath.

"I see one of nature's greatest gifts. So many fish in the sea, so much life. Is this something I should be grateful for because I'm grateful for it!" Sam admitted with pride.

Guy chuckled back before standing by his side.

"I know, but it's something I'm grateful for too."

Sam smiled, "Really?" 

"Yes. And do you know what I see?"

"No, what?"

Guy took a few steps back, leaving Sam in the center. He formed a picture with his fingers and placed his words together. 

"I see plenty of fish in the sea. They all have their origin story, though they're not willing to tell it. They all have something to give, but someone else always takes it. They all have someone, and each one of them is different. 

"That's my world, Sam. And you're in the middle of it all."

Guy stepped closer to Sam, keeping him in shock. The wider his eyes went, the more the other talked.

"You came into my life, bringing me hope despite me being so difficult. You taught me what it's like to appreciate the little things: from our first sunset above, to the ocean below.

"If you didn't exist, then my life would be filled with nothing but ungrateful misery. And I would dismiss the beauty of life as an insult to injury. Then suddenly you came along and changed me for the better!

"Everything you felt: your fear of abandonment, thinking no one cared, that's what I felt. I thought every moment I had with you was a disaster. I thought I only had one anyone in my life to protect, but I was wrong. I, too, was blind. 

"Being with you now, I never loved myself more than I did before you came along. You bravely witnessed the past I never wanted anyone, not even Michellee, to see. You kept seeing me at my worst and yet you still cared enough to call me your best friend.

"I've seen lots of fish in the sea, but none of them will ever be you, Sam. If there's anyone I want to protect; if there's anyone I learned to love more than anyone and anything else, it's you."

They were close now. Sam's heart pounded madly. There was his crush before him, confessing every last word in a heartbeat. This was the bravest thing Guy ever said, Sam thought incredulously. He wanted to hug him but just stood there shakily. The taller got the message and wrapped Sam in an embrace. Tears escaped Sam's eyes as he soaked Guy's chest with his face.

Guy hushed and shushed him, telling him not to cry. Sam listened to his cooing, when he said, "It'll be alright. Can you look at me now?"

And so Sam lifted his head with his tear-stained eyes. There was snot on his nose, and Guy laughed, 'this yipping adult is such a child.'

"I love you, Guy," Sam whimpered his smile forming crookedly. He closed his eyes and Guy said,

"Look at me."

Sam's eyes shut tighter, and he shook his head lightly. 

Guy shrugged, "Suit yourself."

And he kissed his lips softly.

Sam's eyes jerked open at Guy's sudden gesture. His cheeks burned into a reddish blush texture. He grabbed the fur on the other's chest to pull him closer as he returned the kiss and the fish thought, "Wowzers!"

There was not a Who in sight, it was just Sam and Guy. They shared their first kiss and saw sparks fly. And it wasn't underneath the moonlight, the rain, nor mistletoe, but at the bottom of the ocean, miles from the undertow.

They broke their first kiss, feeling slightly disappointed. For the first time ever, it was Guy who felt more confident. Sam, on the other hand, was dazed by the kiss. Never did he expect that undeserving bliss. 

"Wow," Sam sighed dreamily. "I... didn't know you were a good kisser!"

"I could say the same for you, Mister I-Am Lucky," snickered Guy.

"You're right." Sam's smile returned, which brought Guy some warmth. Then he suddenly caught the smaller Who, who jumped in his arms. "I'm so lucky to have you!"

It meant a lot for Guy to hear it from the one he loves the most. He nuzzled against Sam's nose and chuckled, "you and me both."

And back in the diner they went, both Guy and Sam, as they were both in the mood to reorder their green eggs and ham.

And what happens later? Your guess is as good as mine. But sadly the story ends here, so maybe next time!


End file.
